London calling
by BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Lena et Amélie partent à Londres ensembles. L'occasion pour l'une de découvrir une ville mythique et pour l'autre de renouer avec son passé en compagnie de sa petite amie. Bref c'est la suite de 'Tel est prit qui croyait prendre', mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu ce n'est pas un problème (Je plaisante, allez la lire de suite :o !) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

« Lena dépêche toi, il faut vraiment qu'on y ailles là ! On va être en retard ! »

Amélie regarda de nouveau sa montre avant de s'appuyer contre le mur à coté de la porte. Les valises étaient prêtes et déjà dans le coffre de la voiture, elle avait tout le nécessaire dans son sac à main, il ne manquait plus que la tornade qui lui servait de petite-amie. La grande brune avait prit ses précautions en les faisant se lever plus tôt, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait sous estimé Lena. Du bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre à coucher suivit par un flot d'insultes.

« Oh bloody hell ! » Pesta Lena alors qu'elle ramassait rapidement ses feutres qui étaient tombés du bureau. « J'arrive ! »

Elle se pressa de tout remettre en place, enfila son sweatshirt et rejoignit Amélie qui soupira de nouveau en la voyant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lena en mettant ses baskets. « C'est bon on peut y aller. »

« Rien. » Répondit Amélie pour ne pas jeter d'avantage d'huile sur le feu. Lena leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son sac à dos, et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent enfin l'appartement.

Une fois dans la voiture, Lena vérifia le contenu de son sac à main et fit une moue boudeuse. « Oooohh bollocks...J'ai oublié ma switch… »

« Et bien peut-être que la prochaine fois tu préparera tes affaires en avance... » Répondit Amélie en conduisant aussi vite que possible à travers la ville. Les embouteillages du matin commençaient à se former et cela n'amusait guère la grande brune.

« Pfff…Mais il fallait que la fasse charger… » Lena se mit à bouder en serrant son sac à dos contre sa poitrine. « J'avais acheté un nouveau jeu exprès... »

« Et bien tu y joueras quand on reviendra... » Amélie freina brusquement et écrasa son klaxon lorsqu'une voiture leur coupa la route. « Et le clignotant connard ! »

Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Amélie dans cet état, mais cacha son visage contre son sac à dos. Il n'était pas rare que sa compagne s'énerve au volant, mais aujourd'hui s'était encore pire. Elle se contenta donc d'allumer la radio et observa la ville à travers la vitre. Quelques minutes plus tard et une fois qu'elles eurent laisser la voiture au parking, elles se frayèrent un chemin à travers l'aéroport.

« Là ! » Lena aperçu la porte d'embarquement et se mit à courir vers elle, avec Amélie sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la file et prépara ses papiers, ainsi que son billet d'avion. « Pfiou...Juste à temps. »

« Je me serais bien passer de cette petite course. » Répondit la brune en faisant de même. « Mais bon, l'essentiel est qu'on soit arrivées. »

Après avoir passer les divers contrôles, elles embarquèrent finalement dans l'avion. Lena s'installa coté fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ohhh j'ai trop hâte d'y être ! »

« Plus que deux petites heures chérie... » Amélie attrapa son livre, un magazine ainsi qu'un crayon à papier. « En attendant, tu n'auras qu'à te distraire avec ça. » Dit-elle en tendant le magazine à sa petite amie.

« Des mots fléchés ? Je suis nulle à ces trucs... » Ronchonna Lena en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Amélie.

« Ce sera l'occasion de t'améliorer. »

« Mouais...Je ne suis pas convaincue… »

Lena prit doucement la main d'Amélie dans la sienne et observa en silence l'hôtesse qui faisait les démonstrations de sécurité. Finalement, un fois que l'avion eut décollé, la brune entendit un léger ronflement et laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Sa compagne s'était endormie, tenant toujours sa main. Amélie récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche et immortalisa cet instant, se promettant de la poster sur son compte Instagram. Elle se mit ensuite à regarder les photos sur son téléphone d'un air songeur. Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'elles étaient ensemble, et Amélie n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Entre le travail et les études de Lena, elles avaient finalement trouvé un moment pour partir à Londres ensemble, et comptaient bien en profiter au maximum. La petite brune s'était chargée du planning, donc Amélie n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui était prévu. La seule chose qu'elle appréhendait un peu était la rencontre avec le père de Lena, mais cette dernière lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, lui racontant un tas de choses à son sujet. Amélie comprenait maintenant un peu mieux la réaction de Lena lorsque celle ci était venue à Annecy.

La brune se mit à caresser le dos de la main de Lena machinalement tout en lisant son livre, et cela la rassura un peu. Le simple fait de la savoir à ses cotés la faisait sourire et ce malgré les quelques accrocs qui ponctuait parfois la vie du couple. Tout ne pouvait pas toujours être rose, mais globalement tout allait bien, si bien qu'elles envisageaient sérieusement d'emménager ensemble. Amélie en avait longuement parlé avec Angela, qui, encore une fois s'était révélée être de très bon conseil. La seule entrave à leur projet était de trouver un appartement, mais Lena avait bon espoir.

L'annonce du début de descente tira Lena de son sommeil, et celle-ci s'étira longuement en baillant, lâchant de ce fait la main de sa compagne.

« Heya luv... » Bredouilla-t-elle en se grattant la tête, laissant ses mèches châtain toujours plus ébouriffées. « Désolée je me suis endormie. »

Amélie se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas grave, par contre tu as raté le café... »

« Oh bollocks….Tant pis j'en prendrais un à l'aéroport. »

Lena mit sa capuche sur sa tête et regarda par le hublot. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Londres au loin. Tout d'un coup, le fait d'avoir raté le café s'effaça de sa mémoire, pour laisser place à une immense joie ainsi qu'à de l'excitation. « Ohhhh Amélie regarde ! On arrive ! On arrive ! »

Amélie se pencha sur le coté et regarda à son tour, la ville immense qui s'étendait au loin. C'était la première fois qu'Amélie se rendait à Londres, et sachant qu'elle y serait bientôt avec Lena, cela la rendait extrêmement heureuse. Elle prit à nouveau la main de sa compagne dans les siennes en souriant. La petite brune tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement. « Au moins je n'ai pas raté mon bisou du matin. »

« Oh voyez vous ça ? Je t'en aurais volontiers donné un si tu t'étais pressée ma chère. » Répondit Amélie d'un air amusé. Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille à ses cotés et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lena ferma les yeux et le lui rendit en souriant.

_« Préparez vous pour l'atterrissage, veuillez rabattre la tablette de votre siège et rattacher votre ceinture. »_

La petite brune se retira à contre cœur des lèvres d'Amélie et s'assit correctement sur son siège. « On aura tout le temps de s'embrasser en bas. »

« Avec plaisir chérie. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement qu'avait trouvé Lena. Celui-ci était situé près de Regent's Park, et était composé d'un salon avec un grand canapé lit, d'une salle de bain et d'une cuisine qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

« Tadaa ! Alors ? Que penses tu de notre petit nid luv ? Pas mal hein ? »Demanda fièrement Lena alors qu'elles entraient dans l'appartement. Elle ôta ses chaussures et alla poser leurs valises dans un coin. Amélie fit un tour et ouvrit la fenêtre depuis laquelle on pouvait apercevoir le parc. « Ça me parait très bien mon cœur, tu as bien choisit. »

« Hehe je le savais. J'ai pensé que ce parc te plairait sûrement. » Lena s'approcha et enlaça la taille d'Amélie avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. « D'ici on est près du marché de Camden, de Madame Tussaud…. »

Amélie se laissa aller dans les bras de sa petite amie et sourit de plus belle. « C'est parfait, merci Lena. »

« Avec plaisir luv. D'ailleurs, ce soir on est tranquilles mais demain, on va aller rejoindre Hana et une de ses amie dans un pub, ça te va ? »

« Intéressant, ça me va très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger un truc puis faire un tour du coté de Big Ben cet après midi, histoire de commencer tranquillement. » Lena se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue d'Amélie avant de la lâcher. Elle alla fouiller dans sa valise et mit son appareil photo dans son sac à dos, puis alla remplir sa gourde ainsi que celle d'Amélie. « D'ailleurs, si tu veux on peut partir tout de suite. »

« Rangeons nos affaires d'abord, ce sera fait. »

Amélie ouvrit sa valise et alla placer ses affaires dans la salle de bain. Elle rangea ensuite ses quelques affaires sur le portant qui se trouvait dans le salon. Malgré qu'elles soient surtout venues pour faire du tourisme, la grande brune comptait bien enrichir sa collection de blousons de cuir. Elle prit celui qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et l'enfila. Celui-ci était quelque peu usé, avec un fin pentagramme blanc dessiné sur le dos. Amélie y tenait beaucoup car s'était le premier qu'elle avait acheté, des années auparavant. Pourtant celui-ci était toujours aussi confortable.

Lena rangea ses affaires à son tour avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour mettre ses baskets. Elle observa Amélie qui était occupée à retoucher son maquillage rapidement.

« Tu vas voir, il y a un tas de boutiques cool ici. La dernière fois que je suis venue, Fareeha a eut toutes les peines du monde à refermer sa valise à la fin du voyage. » Dit-elle avant de prendre son sac à dos et sa casquette.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde chérie. » Amélie rangea son mascara dans son sac à main et embrassa Lena sur le front. « On y va ? »

Lena lui sourit et acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Heureusement pour elles, le temps était plutôt clément à l'extérieur, mais Amélie avait quand même emporté son parapluie. On était jamais trop prudent.

Après s'être rassasiées dans un des nombreux restaurants du quartier, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction de Big Ben. Depuis l'intérieur du taxi, Amélie observait la ville d'un œil fasciné pendant que Lena faisait la conversation avec le chauffeur. Les deux s'étaient lancés dans une discussion sur les récents résultats de la ligue de football, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lena qui semblait aux anges. Entendre sa petite amie parler dans sa langue maternelle ravissait toujours autant la grande brune qui sourit en observant les différents quartiers défiler devant ses yeux dorés.

« Merci ! Et pariez sur Chelsea la prochaine fois vous ne serez pas déçus ! » Lança Lena alors qu'elle payait le chauffeur.

« Peut-être, peut-être, passez une bonne après midi ! »Répondit il avant de repartir à travers les rues de la capitale.

Amélie sortit ses lunettes de soleil et les mit sur son nez en attendant Lena. Le taxi les avaient laissées non loin du palais de Buckingham, qui était prit d'assaut par les nombreux touristes. Beaucoup d'entre eux prenaient des photos et autres selfies devant le palais, d'autres écoutaient les explications de leur guide. D'autres encore, couraient derrière leurs enfants qui préféraient aller jouer dans le parc plutôt que d'écouter. Toute cette agitation ne plaisait guère à la grande brune, mais elle était néanmoins contente d'enfin voir le palais pour de vrai.

« C'est plus petit que ce que je pensais. » Dit-elle en l'observant derrière ses lunettes noires. Lena récupéra son appareil photo puis remit son sac à dos sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre Amélie.

« Oh tu sais, c'est toujours plus grand à la télé. » Répondit la petite brune en réglant son appareil. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'empressa de prendre Amélie en photo avant que celle-ci ne puisse rechigner. Depuis qu'elle s'était payé un appareil photo flambant neuf, Lena n'avait de cesse que de documenter tout leur faits et gestes, et Amélie avait bien dû reconnaître qu'elle avait un certain talent pour ça.

« Parfait. » Marmonna la jeune fille en admirant son cliché.

« Fait moi voir ça. »

Amélie se glissa à ses cotés et regarda la photo à son tour. On pouvait voir la jeune femme de dos, en train d'observer Buckingham, ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottant légèrement à cause de la douce brise qui soufflait en ce moment.

« Pas mal, pas mal. Tu fais des progrès ma belle. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Lena sur la joue.

« Thanks luv ! »

La jeune fille prit alors Amélie par la main et elles commencèrent leur visite des environs en commençant par St. James park. Le temps était idéal pour se balader, et elles ne boudèrent pas leur plaisir à l'idée de flâner à travers les allées de l'immense parc. Lena partagea bien volontiers avec sa compagne des histoires de son enfance passée à Londres. Et notamment comment elle s'était fait pincer les doigts de la main droite en voulant nourrir les oies du parc quand elle avait 7 ans.

« Aahahah ! Pauvre petit chou, les oies c'est méchant c'est bien connu. » S'amusa Amélie en écoutant sa petite amie. « Tu l'as bien vu dans ton jeu. »

« Ahah, rigole, n'empêche que ça fait super mal. »

« Aww ne boude pas chérie, tu sais bien que j'adore ça. » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille pour l'embeter.

Les joues de la petite brune virèrent au cramoisi, et elle se mit à glousser avant de gentiment pousser Amélie.

« T'es bête luv... »

Amélie sourit et passa son bras autour du cou de Lena, l'attirant contre elle doucement.

« Peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Lena se laissa faire en se mordant la lèvre, avant mettre son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

« Touché. »

Au fil des mois, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues plus proches, et de ce fait beaucoup plus complices l'une avec l'autre. Sous l'influence de la petite brune, Amélie était de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments et hésitait moins à lui en faire part. Lena quand à elle ne se gênait pas pour la traiter comme une reine, mais savait maintenant quand sa compagne avait besoin de passer du temps seule. Elles commençaient doucement à trouver une certaine stabilité dans leur relation et les deux en étaient ravies. C'est pourquoi elles avaient décidé de partir en voyage toutes les deux.

Une fois sorties du parc, elles passèrent devant le 10 Downing street avant de se diriger vers l'abbaye de Westminster et Big Ben. Amélie fut très impressionnée par la grandeur de l'édifice, et s'empressa d'aller visiter. Même si elle n'était pas croyante, elle appréciait énormément le calme et la sérénité qui se dégageait de tel bâtiments.

Lena marchait derrière elle, la laissant vagabonder à sa guise. La petite brune avait déjà eut l'occasion de venir ici avec ses parents et ses camarades de classes, elle voulait donc qu'Amélie puisse apprécier sa visite comme elle le souhaitait.

Elles allèrent ensuite visiter le palais de Westminster ainsi que Big ben. Le jour commençait à décliner doucement, et les deux femmes décidèrent d'aller boire un café de l'autre coté de la Tamise pour se reposer un peu.

« Après on va faire un tour dans la grande roue, ça te dit ? » Demanda Lena en dégustant son cappuccino.

« Pourquoi pas, ça serait dommage de venir ici et de ne pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact, en plus la vue va être super avec le soleil qui se couche. Et avec une fille sublime en prime, que demander de plus ? »

Lena fit bouger ses sourcils de bas en haut en disant cela, ce qui fit rire Amélie. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires sur le fait que la lèvre de Lena était couverte de mousse et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La petite brune ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise au contact des lèvres de sa bien-aimée contre les siennes. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Amélie les prit en photo et se retira de ses douces lèvres, un sourire béat épinglé sur son visage.

« Trop de compliments mon amour... » Murmura la brune en caressant doucement la lèvre de Lena pour en ôter le reste de mousse.

«Et si c'est mérité ? » Demanda Lena en rougissant sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

« Humm...Dans ce cas je prends. »

Amélie se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser. Elle but le reste de son café tout en regardant ses photos.

Plus tard, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande roue et entrèrent dans une des capsules qui la composait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élevait, Amélie et Lena profitèrent du spectacle de Londres s'entendant de plus en plus autour d'elles. Ce fut à nouveau l'occasion d'échanger de nombreux baisers ainsi que de prendre des photos. Lena en profita également pour montrer tout les monuments à Amélie, ainsi que le quartier où elle avait grandi.

« Tu vois la bas, au loin ? C'est King's row, je suis née là bas. On pourra y aller si tu veux. » Dit-elle en pointant l'endroit de doigt pour que sa compagne puisse voir.

Amélie acquiesça et enlaça la taille de Lena par derrière, puis regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. « Si on a le temps pourquoi pas. C'est là-bas que vit ton père ? »

« Non, mon père vit à Twickenham, il a déménage là-bas après avoir divorcé avec ma mère. C'est plutôt chouette, tu verras. Et puis tu vas voir ma chambre d'ado. »

« Ohh intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir ça, ça doit valoir le détour. » Plaisanta la grande brune pour détendre l'atmosphère. « J'espère qu'il y a des photos de toi. »

« T'en fais pas pour ça, connaissant mon père, il va te sortir tout les albums photos, et on va en avoir pour la journée. »

« Parfait, j'ai très envie de voir à quoi ressemblait bébé Lena. »

Amélie serra sa petite amie contre elle en observant la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elles. Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, projetant ses rayons dorés sur les bâtiments alentours. Elle resta alors silencieuse, appréciant se moment privilégié avec Lena. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur celles de la grande brune qui sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime... » Murmura Lena en se laissant aller dans les bras de sa compagne. « Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici avec toi. »

Amélie sourit encore plus en entendant cela et pressa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi ma belle. Merci de partager tout ça avec moi...Ça me fait très plaisir. »

Lena ferma les yeux en sentant Amélie l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle était heureuse comme jamais, surtout lorsqu'elle entendait sa petite amie lui avouer ses sentiments. Pour elle, ces mots avaient une saveur particulière, et elle ne se lasserait jamais de les entendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et observa sa ville natale silencieusement en compagnie de l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

Coucou :) En ce moment j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur des choses positives du coup voici un petit chapitre faisant suite à mon autre fic avec Widowmaker et sa chère Tracer. La suite viendra bientôt c'est promis ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme d'hab, les critiques sont les bienvenues :p


	2. Chapter 2

Après une longue journée passé à arpenter les rues de la capitale anglaise, Amélie et Lena se rendaient maintenant dans un bar pour retrouver Hana. En sortant du métro, la grande brune haussa un sourcil circonspect car le quartier dans lequel elles se trouvaient avait l'air un peu austère. On aurait plutôt dit un quartier d'affaires, plutôt que d'un endroit où on irait faire la fête.

« Tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? Ça me parait bizarre qu'Hana t'ait donné rendez vous par ici... » Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Lena se gratta la tête et vérifia l'adresse que lui avait donné son amie un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Connaissant Hana, il devait s'agir d'un endroit un peu insolite, ce qui se confirma lorsque la jeune fille refusa de lui dire le nom du bar où elles devaient se retrouver.

« Non on est au bon arrêt, mais on doit encore marcher un peu. C'est peut-être plus sympa plus loin, je ne connais pas bien ce quartier. » Répondit-elle avant de remettre son portable dans la poche de son jean. « On y va ? »

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer Amélie, mais elle acquiesça tout de même et elles se mirent à marcher en direction du bar. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles tournèrent au coin d'une rue et Lena sourit en apercevant une silhouette familière au loin. Hana semblait en grande conversation avec une autre fille qui devait facilement faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« Oh ! Ce doit être elle dont Hana m'a parlé l'autre jour. Elle est gigantesque ! » Dit-elle en observant son amie de loin.

« Ne crois tu pas que c'est plutôt toi qui est minuscule chérie ? » Plaisanta Amélie avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Cette dernière rougit comme une tomate avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa compagne. Amélie gloussa doucement en l'embrassant à son tour, ses bras nus passés autour de la taille de Lena.

« Hey, ça ne serait pas elles là bas ? » Demanda la jeune femme aux cotés d'Hana en apercevant le couple au loin. Celle-ci leva le nez de son téléphone et la regarda avant de se tourner dans la direction que lui indiqua sa camarade. Un sourire malicieux se dessina au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que sa meilleure amie était très occupée à embrasser sa compagne.

« Si, tu as tout à fait raison Brigitte. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que le couple ne se séparait toujours pas.

« Attends, tu vas voir. » Dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Brigitte, qui rougit légèrement. « Y a un hôtel au coin de la rue si vous avez besoin ! » S'exclama-t-elle en utilisant ses mains comme porte voix.

Lena sursauta avant de se décoller des lèvres avides de sa partenaire.

« Je crois que nous sommes repérées... » S'amusa Amélie en prenant doucement Lena par l'épaule, pour rejoindre Hana et Brigitte qui riaient toutes les deux. La jeune fille sourit, son bras toujours autour de la taille d'Amélie alors qu'elles arrivaient à leur hauteur. Puis elle sauta dans les bras d'Hana qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Oh toi alors ! »

« Ben quoi ? J'ai bien vue que vous étiez très occupées à vous bécoter, fallait que fasse quoi ? » Demandant Hana en serrant son amie dans ses bras, sous le regard amusé d'Amélie et de Brigitte.

Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la main à Amélie qui leva alors ses yeux dorés vers elle. Outre sa grande taille, Brigitte avait une véritable carrure d'athlète, avec de larges épaules et une musculature plus qu'impressionnante. Ses épaules, tout comme son visage étaient parsemés de taches de rousseurs qui soulignant ses yeux noisettes. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir, ainsi que d'un short beige qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux. Une paire de grosses chaussures de chantier couvertes de taches diverses venait compléter l'ensemble. Brigitte passa une de ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille et tendit la main vers Amélie qui la serra doucement.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Brigitte, ravie de te rencontrer. » Dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle serait la main de la brune.

« De même. Je m'appelle Amélie.» Répondit-elle en souriant poliment.

Entre temps, les deux amies s'étaient mises à observer la scène avec grand intérêt, une fois qu'elles se furent enfin séparées. Puis Hana alla se placer à la gauche de Brigitte afin de faire les présentations.

« Brigitte je te présente ma meilleure amie. »

« Lena c'est ça ? Ravie de te rencontrer, Hana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi bien sûr. »

Brigitte sera la main de Lena, qui laissa échapper une légère plainte face à la forte poigne de la rousse. Hana se mit à rire en la voyant et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie.

« Hey ne l'abîme pas, sinon je pense qu'il y en a une qui ne va pas apprécier. »

« Héhé je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » Répondit Brigitte en se massant la nuque, se qui eut pour effet de faire se contracter ses généreux biceps. Cela n'échappa pas à Hana qui rougit légèrement, les yeux rivés sur eux.

La grande brune eut un petit rire narquois en voyant la jeune fille dans cet état et se pencha pour pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille de Lena. « Je crois qu'il y en a une qui a une petite faim... Pour dire ça poliment... »

« De quoi tu...Ohhhh, oui tu as raison...ça risque d'être drôle. » Ricana Lena en se massant la main doucement.

« Mhmm, en effet... » Murmura Amélie d'un air machiavélique alors qu'Hana reprenait lentement ses esprits. « Vraiment très très drôle... »

La petite brune vit le regard de sa compagne s'embraser, et leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'exclama :

« Bon, qui pour une pinte !? »

Après s'etre installées dans le bar, Lena alla directement vers le comptoir pour commander. Pendant ce temps Amélie regarda autour d'elle d'un œil amusée. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le cadre était pour le moins atypique. La salle principale était remplie de table de ping-pong, d'où résonnait les rires des clients qui les occupaient. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux dont certaines parties avaient été taguées avec de la peinture fluo, ainsi que de sculptures biscornues.

Il y avait également quelques grandes tables ainsi que des carrés un peu plus tranquilles où on pouvait profiter de banquettes en cuir brun. C'était dans un des ces carrés que les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient installées en attendant Lena.

« Qui a eut l'idée de venir ici ? » Demanda Amélie en posant sa veste et son sac dans un coin. « C'est toi Hana ? »

« En fait, c'est moi. » Répondit Brigitte. « Et puis Hana a dit que ça plairait sûrement à Lena. »

« Oh, ça j'en suis sûre, dès lors que tu lui parles de jouer c'est parti. »

Et en effet, Lena revint bien vite avec deux paires de raquettes et s'assit à coté de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je nous ait réservé une table ! » Dit elle joyeusement en posant les raquettes au centre de la table. Brigitte en prit une et s'amusa à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Tack så mycket ! »

Tout le monde la regarda alors et la jeune femme rougit.

« Ohh ! Oops désolée, des fois je ne fais pas attention et ça sort tout seul. »

_« Adorable…. _» Songea Hana en observant Brigitte silencieusement.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit en fait ? » Demanda Lena avec un grand sourire qui rassura la rousse en face d'elle.

« Tack så mycket. » Répéta Brigitte un peu plus lentement. « Ça veut dire merci beaucoup en suédois. »

« Oh ! Tu viens de Suède ? Mais c'est trop cool ! » S'exclama Lena avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'essayer de répéter ce que Brigitte avait dit. Cela fit beaucoup rire cette dernière qui essaya de lui faire apprendre d'autres phrases.

Hana soupira doucement, les yeux rivés sur sur le beau visage de sa voisine de table. Cela n'échappa à Amélie qui lui murmura :

« Avoue que tu ne dirais pas non à ce qu'elle te murmure des mots doux en suédois. »

Hana rougit alors comme une tomate et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Chut toi! Chut, elle va t'entendre ! »

« Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ? » Demanda Lena d'un air interrogateur en voyant les joues cramoisies de son amie.

« Un petit secret entre nous, chérie.» Répondit la brune d'un air faussement innocent avant de prendre une gorgée de la bière qu'un serveur venait de leur amener.

« Hmmm...Pas de coups tordus vous deux, hein ? Je vous surveilles. »

La jeune fille porta également sa bière et en prit une longue gorgée.

« Non, non, non, t'inquiètes pas Lena, c'est rien ! » Hana leva son verre en regardant Brigitte qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. « Allez allez, trinquons ! »

Toutes approuvèrent et trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Puis Amélie demanda :

« Et sinon, vous vous êtes rencontrées comment toutes les deux ? »

« Oh ? Elle ne vous a pas dit ? Je donne un coup de main sur la série dans laquelle Hana joue. »

Lena fit un clin d'œil discret à son amie tout en écoutant Brigitte. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Hana lui racontait ses petits moments de panique à chaque fois que Brigitte apportait de nouveaux accessoires sur le plateau. Comme il s'agissait d'une série d'heroïc fantasy, la rousse donnait un peu de son temps libre pour confectionner des armes et armures factices. La passion de la jeune femme pour l'ingénierie était plus que communicative car Lena avait les yeux rivés sur les photos que leur montrait Brigitte. Jusqu'au moment où la petite brune aperçu la photo d'un panier où dormaient paisiblement deux gros chats touffus.

« Whoah ! Ils sont trop beaux ! Ce sont les tiens ? » Demanda Lena avec des étoiles plein les yeux. « Moi aussi j'ai un chat ! »

« Ahah ! Oui, le tigré c'est Arya et le blanc c'est Gus. » Répondit Brigitte en cherchant d'autres photos de ses chats bien aimés. « Fait voir le tien. »

« Le mien s'appelle Oliver, c'est un ventre sur pattes. Regarde.» Lena lui tendit son portable et Brigitte eclata de rire en voyant la photo d'Oliver endormit devant sa gamelle.

« Ahhh je crois qu'on les as perdues sur ce coup là... » Soupira Amélie en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette. « Quand Lena commence à parler de son chat c'est fini. »

« Oh je sais... »

Hana fit de même, mais ne put pas s'empêcher de garder ses yeux sur Brigitte. La rousse avait un immense sourire au lèvres et plaisantait de bon cœur avec Lena. Au bout d'un moment, les deux se levèrent et prirent les raquettes.

« Ça vous tente une partie ? » Demanda Lena en faisant rebondir une balle sur sa raquette. « Un petit tournois peut-être ? »

« Avec plaisir chérie, je suis sûre qu'Hana se fera une joie de jouer contre la gagnante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hana acquiesça rapidement quand elle entendit qu'on parlait d'elle. « Oh euh, oui oui ! Évidemment que ça me dit ! »

Brigitte se mordit doucement la lèvre, elle avait bien remarqués les regards insistants de la jeune fille. Elle croisa le regard noisette d'Hana et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la table de ping-pong en compagnie de Lena.

« Je crois que tu lui plaît... » Murmura Amélie tout en buvant sa bière. La brune n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui venait de se passer et compter bien embêter Hana un peu.

Hana soupira et croisa les bras, observant Lena et Brigitte de loin.

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus. »

« J'attends le bon moment. »

« Oh ? Ah bon ? Il me semble plutôt que tu te dégonfle ma chère Hana. »

« N'importe quoi ! Je peux l'avoir quand je veux ! »

« Je demande à voir...Je te paris une tournée que tu n'arriveras pas à l'embrasser avant qu'on parte. »

« Quoi ?! Attends tu vas voir. Je tiens le pari ! »

« Bla, bla, bla, tu perds du temps très chère. C'est bien ce qu'on dit, ceux qui parles beaucoup ne font pas grand-chose.»

« Ah ouais ?! Regarde ça ! »

Hana prit une grande inspiration et se leva d'un bon, son regard fixé sur Brigitte. Celle-ci lui tournait alors le dos, occupée à ramasser la balle. Elle se racla la gorge lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et attendit.

« Hum ? » Brigitte se releva et se tourna vers Hana, un sourcil levé. « Hana ? On a pas encore fini, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Le cœur d'Hana battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de formuler des propos cohérents, ce qui fit rire sa camarade. À la place, elle fit un pas vers la cette dernière, agrippa le col de son débardeur et la tira doucement contre elle pour l'embrasser. Brigitte émit un petit bruit de surprise, mais fini par se pencher correctement et rendit son baiser à Hana. Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle posa ses larges mains sur les hanches de la petite brune, qui, en réponse à ce geste, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Hana n'avait aucunement envie d'arrêter si tôt et resserra sa prise sur Brigitte, qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Celle-ci continua donc de l'embrasser tout en caressant doucement les hanches de la petite brune dans ses bras.

De son coté, Lena ouvrit de grands yeux béants en voyant Hana et Brigitte en train de s'embrasser.

« Que quoi ? j'ai raté un truc là ? » Dit-elle en se grattant la tête. Puis elle regarda dans la direction d'Amélie et comprit ce qui venait de se passer. _« Ahhh je vois... »_

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle alla se rasseoir aux cotés de sa petite amie qui buvait tranquillement sa bière. Celle-ci posa son verre et prit la main de Lena dans la sienne.

« Ai-je tors de penser que tu n'est pas étrangère à ce qui se passe mon amour ? » Demanda Lena en déposant un rapide baiser sur les douces lèvres de la brun qui ricana.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ah oui ? C'est amusant. Ça doit être moi, ou il me semble que tu aides Hana. » Répondit Len en se tapotant le menton d'un air pensif.

« Moi ? Aider la petite morveuse ? Jamais de la vie. »

« C'est cela oui. En fait tu l'aime bien dans le fond. »

Lena leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer contre l'épaule nue d'Amélie. La brune passa on bras autour de son épaule en souriant doucement.

« Disons que s'était un petit coup de pouce. »

« Je vois... » Répondit Lena en observant sa meilleure amie qui semblait ravie dans les bras de sa belle suédoise.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à échanger des baisers, Hana se retira des lèvres charnues de Brigitte tout en caressant sa joue doucement. La rousse se laissa aller contre sa main, le regard perdu dans les yeux de sa belle.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner... » Murmura-t-elle en tenant la petite brune dans ses bras. Hana rougit légèrement et se mordit doucement la lèvre.

« Attends, j'ai une idée pour arranger ça. »

Elle posa son autre main sur les joues de Brigitte et l'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant plus passionnément. Un peu surprise par la fougue de sa partenaire, la rousse lui laissa le champ libre, la tenant un peu plus près d'elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hana.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas embrassée comme ça luv ? » Demanda Lena en levant les yeux vers Amélie.

« Oh je pourrais même faire mieux que ça et tu le sais très bien mon cœur. Je te ferais une petite démonstration ce soir. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Amélie leva doucement le menton de Lena vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, mais passionnément. Elle sentit la jeune fille fondre littéralement dans ses bras et su qu'elle avait fait mouche. Lorsqu'elle se retira de ses lèvres, Lena avait des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire un peu bêta.

« Héhéhé….je t'aime... »

« Je sais mon cœur, je t'aime aussi. » Répondit la brune avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur le nez couvert de tâches de rousseur de sa petite amie.

Lena gloussa doucement et se rassit correctement avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière. C'est à se moment-là qu'Hana revint vers la table, tenant par la main une Brigitte aux anges.

« Assieds toi _nae goyang-i_... » Dit-elle gentiment en aidant la rousse à prendre place sur la banquette. Celle-ci obéit docilement et passa immédiatement ses bras musclés autour de la taille d'Hana lorsque celle-ci s'assit sur ses genoux. La jeune fille croisa alors le regard d'ambre d'Amélie et demanda d'un air triomphant :

« Alors ? J'attends. »

Elle désigna les verres vides sur la table d'un hochement de tête tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes. Amélie ne se fit pas prier et alla commander une nouvelle tournée sous le regard amusé de Lena.

« C'est quoi ces messes basses _min_ _älskling _? » Murmura Brigitte à l'oreille d'Hana avant de l'embrasser gentiment dans le cou.

« Un bon pour une bière gratuite... » Soupira Hana, essayant tant bien que mal de rester digne lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Brigitte sur la peau sensible de son cou.

« Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas nous qui allons avoir besoin d'une chambre, qu'en dis tu Lena ? » Demanda Amélie lorsqu'elle revint à la table avec quelques petites choses à grignoter.

« J'en dis que tu es vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y mets... »

« Oh arrêtes, tu sais très bien que tu adores ça. »

« Possible en effet. » Répondit Lena, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie avec une fille comme Brigitte et savait qu'elle prendrait bien soin d'elle. Lena y veillerait de toute façon, comme Hana l'avait fait pour elle.

Le soirée passa donc, ponctués entre autres de jeux et d'éclats de rires. Elles finirent par faire un tournoi de ping-pong, au grand désespoir de Lena et d'Amélie qui perdirent face à Hana et Brigitte. Puis quand vint le moment de partir, Brigitte prêta sa chemise à sa petite amie pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Cela amusa beaucoup Amélie, mais elle n'en fit rien, trop occupée à essayer de faire rentrer Lena dans un taxi pour qu'elles puissent rentrer à leur appartement.

La petite brune serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir avant de rentrer dans le taxi.

« On se voit demain ! Et pas de bêtises vous deux, je vous ai à l'œil ! » S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très éméchée.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça ! À demain ! »Répondit Hana alors qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée avec Brigitte. Celle-ci la prit doucement par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Hana. Elle se laissa aller dans sa douce étreinte et leva les yeux vers la rousse.

« Tu es une vraie charmeuse dis moi... »

« Je me débrouilles. » Répondit Brigitte, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Et puis on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait traiter les femmes comme des reines alors... »

« Awww toi ! »S'exclama Hana en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Amélie aperçu la scène de loin et ricana alors que la porte du taxi se refermait. La brune s'assit correctement à coté de Lena qui finit par s'endormir contre son épaule. L'alcool avait toujours cet effet sur la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. Alors Amélie lui prit la main et observa la ville à travers la ville, pendant que leur chauffeur les ramenaient vers leur appartement.

Le lendemain, Lena s'étira et bailla longuement. La nuit avait été courte, et la gueule de bois n'arrangeait rien. Malgré le temps radieux, la petite brune était emmitouflée dans un sweatshirt bleu, la capuche passée sur sa tête. Une fois qu'on eut appelé son nom et alla au comptoir pour récupérer un énième café et alla rejoindre Amélie dehors. Occupée à fumer une cigarette, ses lunettes noires perchés sur son nez, la brune semblait tout droit sorti d'une des pochettes de rock que la jeune femme affectionnait tant. Lena n'avait aucune idée de comment sa compagne pouvait supporter de marcher toute la journée avec des rangers, et le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait mal au pieds.

« Heya luv... » Marmonna Lena lorsqu'elle la rejoignit.

Amélie souffla une grande bouffée de fumée avant de prendre la main de sa petite amie. « Moins de bière la prochaine fois chérie...Tu sais bien que ça te rends malade... »

« Je sais... »

La brune se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front mais ne fit pas de commentaires, puis elles se mirent en route vers le fameux quartier de Camden. Il était tôt mais pourtant les rues étaient déjà très animées, surtout aux abords des nombreuses boutiques de la rue principale. Celles-ci avaient des devantures plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, allant de l'avion cargo à la converse géante en passant par le dragon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se baladèrent un peu dans la rue principale puis s'arrêtèrent au coin d'un batiment aux murs violets. C'était ici qu'elles devaient retrouver Hana et Brigitte, mais il semblait qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas là. Amélie en profita donc pour jeter un œil à la boutique de chaussures qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

« Je pense que la nuit n'a pas été courte que pour nous. » Plaisanta-t-elle en posant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

« Connaissant Hana c'est bien possible, on va bien voir. » Répondit Lena avant de regarder sa montre. Elle aperçu ensuite un stand proposant des maillots de Chelsea, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa compagne.

« Tu en veux un ? »

« Hein ? Non, j'irais l'acheter à la boutique officielle. Je suis quasiment sûre que ceux-là sont faux. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas le faire floquer ici.»

« Bien sûr je comprends. Tu penses qu'on aura le temps ? »

« C'est prévu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Lena lui fit un clin d'œil et embrassa la main d'Amélie avec un petit sourire. Cela rassura un peu la brune qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Lena. Même si, bien sûr, elle ne l'admettrais jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Amélie repéra la large carrure de Brigitte dans la foule.

« Ahh les voilà. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se frayèrent un passage dans la foule pour rejoindre leurs amies qui attendaient patiemment à l'angle de la rue. Un détail ne manqua pas d'amuser Amélie. En effet Hana portait toujours la chemise rouge que lui avait donné Brigitte la nuit précédente. À l'exception que cette fois, la jeune fille avait noué le bas au dessus de ses hanches et remonté les manches au dessus de ses coudes. Les cheveux de la brune étaient également attachés en une queue de cheval ornée d'un nœud noir.

Brigitte quand à elle portait à peut près les même vêtements que la veille, à l'exception de son t-shirt. Celui-ci était bleu turquoise avec un gros chat noir dessus ainsi que la mention :Mother of cats. Elle portait également une casquette qui avait sûrement vu des jours meilleurs au vu de son état.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Lena en les voyant. « Trop cool ton t-shirt Brigitte ! »

« Hej ! Merci, dis dont t'as pas l'air bien. » Répondit la rousse d'un air un peu inquiet. « Ça va aller ? »

« T'en fait pas _goyang-i, _elle en a vu d'autres. »

« Aww c'est trop chou, vous vous donnez déjà des surnoms. » S'amusa Lena, ce qui fit rougir Hana et Brigitte. « Vous ne perdez pas de temps. »

Amélie se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Elle n'aurait pas fais mieux elle même, donc elle se contenta d'attirer sa petite amie contre elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et si on allait se balader ? Lena m'a dit qu'il y avait un grand marché plus loin. »

« Oui ! » Répondirent en cœur Hana et Brigitte, visiblement un peu gênées par la situation.

Elles passèrent donc leur matinée à arpenter les boutiques de la rue principale ainsi que le marché, où Amélie et Hana firent quelques emplettes. La grande brune fit notamment l'acquisition de nouvelles chaussures ainsi que des bijoux, tandis qu'Hana craqua pour une robe qu'elle courut essayer. Lena et Brigitte les attendirent à l'extérieur de l'échoppe à cause du monde qui s'y trouvait. Appuyée contre la porte de la cabine d'essayage, Amélie en profita pour questionner la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Es-ce qu'elle est aussi musclée que tu l'imaginais ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, en fait on a juste beaucoup parlé hier soir, et elle a finit par s'endormir sur mon lit. » Répondit Hana en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En effet, après quelques heures passées à s'embrasser et à discuter de choses et d'autres, Brigitte avait sombré dans les bras de sa belle. Cela n'avait pas dû aider qu'Hana lui passe la main dans les cheveux, et elle était quasiment sûre de l'avoir entendu ronronner à un moment. La jeune fille aurait bien voulut aller plus loin avec la belle rousse mais prit son mal en patience, et respecta le choix de sa compagne.

« Ohh si c'est pas mignon... »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne fit pas trop attention à ce que répondit Amélie et enfila la robe bustier qu'elle avait trouvé.

« C'est sur que c'est plus romantique que toi et Lena d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Hana sourit malicieusement. « Elle m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes sautées dessus pendant vos 'vacances' »

« Hmm oui je m'en souviens très bien. Lena était tellement nerveuse, c'était adorable... »

Hana leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cabine pour qu'Amélie lui aide à fermer sa robe. Celle-ci s'exécuta et la jeune fille alla ensuite se regarder dans le miroir.

« Hum pas mal... » Dit-elle en ajustant la robe un petit peu au niveau de ses hanches.

« Ça m'a l'air très bien, mais peut-être que tu devrais demander son avis à cette chère Brigitte ? »

« Surtout pas maintenant ! C'est pas drôle sinon.. » Rétorqua Hana en agitant les bras, les joues cramoisies.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends. Moi aussi j'adore mettre Lena dans tout ses états. »

« Oh je sais, je suis souvent la première à être au courant. Enfin, après toi bien sûr. »

« J'espère bien. »

Amélie attendit patiemment alors que la vendeuse aidait Hana à faire son choix. Celle-ci finit par approuver et se redirigea vers la cabine d'essayage pour se rhabiller. La grande brune défit les agrafes de la robe et Hana disparut à nouveau derrière la porte.

Quelques minutes après les deux sortirent enfin du magasin. Lena, qui était appuyée contre le mur, soupira en les voyant.

« Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli attendre.» Dit-elle avant de rejoindre Amélie joyeusement.

« Ohh...Est-ce que je t'ai tant manqué que ça mon cœur ? »

Amélie remit ses lunettes de soleil puis prit la main de sa compagne qui rougit un peu en voyant son sourire enjôleur.

« P-peut-être... » Balbutia la jeune fille en cachant son visage dans la capuche de son sweatshirt. « Un tout petit peu... »

« Seulement un petit peu ? Tu es sûre ? » Demanda la brune se plaça derrière elle avant de passer ses bras au tour de la taille de Lena et de caler sa tête au creux de son cou. Lena déglutit difficilement et posa ses mains sur celles d'Amélie, se laissant aller dans ses bras.

« D'accord...Un peu beaucoup... » Avoua-t-elle en entremêlant leurs doigts, sentant la froideur si caractéristique des mains de sa compagne. « Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris si longtemps ? »

« Demande à Hana...Je crois qu'elle a de grands projets pour une certaine suédoise. » Murmura Amélie en embrassant Lena dans le cou doucement. La petite brune leva les yeux vers son amie qui avait rejoint Brigitte.

« Alors, as tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda la rousse en replaçant doucement une des mèches brunes d'Hana derrière son oreille. Ceci eut pour effet de faire rougir légèrement sa compagne qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Brigitte.

« Ça se pourrait bien oui... » Lui souffla-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses futures intentions. Elle fit tourner sa mèche entre ses doigts et laissa traîner son regard de bas en haut, détaillant chaque parcelle du corps d'athlète de sa compagne. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille s'était réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court après un énième rêve en sa compagnie. Cela ne pouvait plus durer éternellement et Hana avait bien l'intention de mettre tout les chances de son coté pour séduire sa belle.

« Oh...Ahah Hana...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vas me manger toute crue. » Plaisanta Brigitte, le visage écarlate à cause l'expression sur le visage de la petite brune en face d'elle. Tout cette tension amusait terriblement Amélie qui ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« J'en ait bien l'impression très chère...Gardes en un peu pour le dessert, _chaton_... »

« Oh toi la ferme ! »

Lena éclata de rire en voyant la réaction d'Hana, qui se cacha derrière Brigitte, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Elle prit ensuite Brigitte par la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans les allées du marché.

« Hé ! Hana ! »Brigitte manqua de trébucher lorsque la jeune fille la tira par la main. Elle se remit de ses émotions et marcha avec Hana, un peu surprise de la voir dans un tel état.

« Grrrr...Elle m'énerve cette grande perche... »

La rousse laissa pourtant échapper un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hana avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière rougit mais se laissa aller contre elle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de Brigitte qui posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement de son pouce.

« Ne lui prête pas attention _min_ _älskling_...Ça te dit une glace ? C'est moi qui offre... »

Le cœur d'Hana fit un bond dans sa poitrine et acquiesça lentement. Elle n'en revenait pas, tout ça était bien réel, elle était bel et bien dans les bras de la belle rousse. Et c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. Brigitte était tellement adorable et attentionnée. Cette dernière laissa de nouveau échapper un petit rire devant le manque de réaction de sa petite amie et demanda :

« Le chat t'a volé ta langue ? »

À ces mots, Hana sauta au cou de Brigitte et l'embrassa passionnément, incapable d'une autre réaction face à une telle dose de papillons au creux de son estomac. Et apparemment cela ne fut pas pour déplaire à la rousse qui continuait de caresser la joue d'Hana doucement tout en lui rendant son baiser.

Lena et Amélie observèrent la scène de loin, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Ne sois pas trop méchante avec elle luv... »

« Moi méchante ? Tu sais bien que j'adore la taquiner, et là elle m'offre des opportunitées sur un plateau d'argent...ça serait très impoli de refuser...»

Amélie se mordit la lèvre alors que la petite brune l'attirait vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tout doux, d'accord ? Ça serait bête de tout gâcher cette chouette journée tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Qui te parles de gâcher ? Juste de pimenter un peu les choses... » Répondit Amélie en regardant Lena dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. La petite brune se retira après un moment et soupira.

« Ahhh toi alors...Tu as de la chance que je t'aime... » Elle la prit par la main et suivit Hana et Brigitte qui étaient déjà loin, à la recherche d'un marchant de glace. Cependant, Lena se tourna vers la grande brune et lui dit avec un clin d'œil. « Ma belle idiote. »

Cela fit littéralement fondre le cœur d'Amélie qui caressa doucement le dos de la main de sa compagne. Elle s'estima heureuse que Lena ne puisse pas voir le rouge qui lui vint au joues, caché par ses lunettes de soleil.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime chérie... » _Songea-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait en compagnie de sa petite amie, heureuse de partager de si bons moments avec elle. Et cela ne faisait que commencer…


	3. Chapter 3

_Slaves – Cheer up London_

Les stations de métro s'enchaînaient inlassablement, rendant d'autant plus long le voyage d'Amélie et Lena. Petit à petit la rame se vida de ses passagers et elles purent s'asseoir, rendant leur périple un peu plus confortable. La brune tenait la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, incapable de chasser la légère appréhension qui s'emparait d'elle au fur et à mesure que leur destination approchait.

"Oh j'ai hâte ! J'espère qu'il a mit des bières au frais."

Lena essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Amélie. Celle-ci n'étant pas d'un naturel très loquace, c'était encore pire lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Lena caressa doucement le dos de la main de la brune à ses côtés.

"Tu bois des bières avec ton père ?" Demanda Amélie, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

"Bah oui, toi, tu bois bien du vin avec tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien nous c'est de la bière. Et tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas un jour de match." S'amusa Lena avant d'embrasser les phalanges tatouées de sa compagne.

"Oh je sais comment tu es les jours de match chérie… Rappelle toi l'autre fois avec Fareeha." La taquina Amélie avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la petite brune qui rougit instantanément à l'évocation de cette fameuse soirée.

"Hehe…Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu évitera de laisser traîner tes affaires dans le salon."

"Ce n'était pas une raison pour vomir sur mon haut préféré chérie…Ton petit estomac a du mal avec l'alcool j'ai l'impression."

Amélie tapota doucement le ventre de Lena qui rougit de plus en plus, ce qui amusait terriblement la brune. Voir sa petite amie dans cet état resterait à jamais son péché mignon, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle finit pourtant par se redresser et embrassa la joue de Lena doucement.

« Adorable... » Murmura-t-elle en vérifiant que son maquillage et sa coiffure était toujours impeccable.

La petite brune soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, puis se mit à observer les autres passagers d'un air absent. Son portable vibra dans sa poche se qui la fit sursauter. Une fois qu'elle l'eut récupéré, la jeune fille s'empressa de regarder qui lui avait envoyé un message.

« Hehe, regarde luv, je crois qu'Hana s'amuse bien.. » Dit-elle en tendant son portable à sa compagne. Sur la photo on pouvait voir ce qui devait être l'atelier de Brigitte, car toutes sortes de matériaux et différents outils traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau, sans doute en train de prendre des mesures. De son coté Hana avait récupéré une épée et se tenait avec une pose de guerrière. La photo portait la mention : « Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui ! Force et honneur ! »

« Ohh on dirait bien, en effet. » Ricana Amélie en observant la photo. « Dit lui de faire attention avec son cure dent. »

Lena leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son téléphone avant d'envoyer sa réponse à sa meilleure amie.

« Ohhh toi alors…Tu es vraiment incorrigible... »

Passé le moment un peu tendu de la rencontre avec le père de Lena, les choses se passèrent relativement bien pour Amélie, ce qui la rassura grandement. Comme le lui avait raconté sa petite amie, Daniel était un homme extrêmement gentil et chaleureux. Il avait le cheveu frisé et grisonnant, et le même regard pétillant que sa fille.

Ils commencèrent par prendre un verre dans le salon, en profitant pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ce qui s'avéra un peu plus compliqué que prévu car Daniel avait un fort accent ce qui obligea parfois Lena à faire la traduction pour sa compagne. L'autre surprise à laquelle Amélie ne s'était pas préparé était le chien de Daniel, un golden retriever nommé Patch, qui s'empressa de sauter autour de Lena dès que celle-ci mit un pied dans le jardin.

_« __Hé ! Doucement Patch ! »_ Lena éclata de rire quand le chien posa ses pattes avant sur son sweat pour lui lécher le visage. D'abord amusée, l'expression de la grande brune vira au dégoût en voyant ça. Le sweat de Lena était maintenant couvert de terre et son visage, de la bave du chien.

_« __Patch, ici ! »_ Appela Daniel, une vieille balle de tennis dans la main. Après une dernière léchouille baveuse, le chien s'exécuta et s'assit aux pieds de son maître, attendant que celui-ci lui lance la balle. Ce que s'empressa de faire le père de Lena, et Patch courut à toute vitesse pour la rattraper.

_« __Voilà on peut s'asseoir, maintenant. »_ Soupira Daniel avant de s'asseoir à la table de jardin. _« Je crois qu'il est très content de te voir Lena. »_

_« __Oh c'est sur, après tout ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »_ S'amusa Lena en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Amélie. _« Tout va bien luv ? »_

_« Hum ? Oui oui, c'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas dit pour le chien. »_

_« Oh ? Oui c'est vrai ! Désolée, ça m'est sortit de la tête... »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave chérie, ça m'a juste surprise. »_

Le père de Lena se rapprocha de sa fille pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux tendrement, ce qui lui fit faire la moue.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Amélie, ce vieux Patch n'est pas méchant, une petite grattouille derrière l'oreille et il te laissera tranquille. Et toi Lena, tu devrais faire plus attention à ta chère et tendre. »_

_« __Tu vois ma belle ? Écoute ton père. »_ Plaisanta Amélie en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite brune qui était très occupée à se recoiffer.

_« __J'y penserais. »_ Dit elle avant de relancer la balle à Patch.

_« Ah ça me rappelle des souvenirs __tout ça__...Je te revois jouer__dans le jardin avec Hana. »_

Daniel servit le café en observant sa fille du coin de l'œil avec nostalgie. Lena gloussa doucement avant de prendre la main d'Amélie. Cette dernière prit une gorgée de café tout en caressant la main de sa compagne. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'enfance de la petite brune et ne se priva pas pour poser des questions.

_« Je suis sûre qu'elle était déjà adorable à l'époque. » _

_« __Un adorable petit démon oui. »_ S'amusa Daniel en buvant son café._ « Je crois bien que j'ai des photos quelque part, je reviens ! »_

Il se leva et revint dans la maison pour chercher les albums photos sous le regard brillant de Lena qui cacha son visage dans sa capuche avant de se mettre à rire.

_« Oh non pas déjà ! »_

Amélie rapprocha sa chaise de la jeune fille et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Celle-ci se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune.

« Ça va être assez drôle prépare toi. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde chérie, j'ai hâte de voir bébé Lena. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa petite amie doucement, comme pour la rassurer. Celle-ci gloussa avant de lui rendre son baiser.

« Et ben tu ne vas pas être déçue... »

_« __Ça y est j'ai trouvé ! »_ S'exclama Daniel en revenant dans le jardin avec de vieux albums dans les bras. _« Ça ne te dérange pas au fait ? »_

_« Non pas vraiment, et puis j'ai eu le droit de voir des photos d'Amélie, j'imagine que maintenant c'est mon tour. »_

_« __Exactement. »_ La brune acquiesça lentement, les yeux rivés sur les albums qui trônaient à présent sur la table de jardin. Au nombre de quatre, ceux-ci avaient l'air en parfait état, mis à part l'usure du plastique au coin de leurs couvertures. Daniel en prit un et l'ouvrit avec précaution, son visage s'illuminant petit à petit.

_« Dans ce cas. »_ Dit-il en passant l'album à Amélie qui fit bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer en le plaçant devant elle. _« Celle__s__-ci doivent dater de quand ce petit bout de chou venait à peine de naître, et un peu après. »_

Lena s'approcha pour mieux voir et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_« Hehe, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça... »_

_« Ohhh regarde toi chérie, tu avais déjà ces adorables petites joues. »_ S'extasia Amélie en regardant les photos attentivement, sous les yeux pétillants de Daniel et Lena.

_« Elle était si petite, une vrai crevette. La sage femme ne revenait pas. »_

_« Comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne change pas. » _

_« Hé ! »_

La petite brune se mit à rire joyeusement et poussa l'épaule d'Amélie doucement.

_« Comme ci ça t'embêtais d'habitude ! Tu as même dit que c'était mignon ! »_

_« __Possible. »_ Répondit Amélie en passant ses cheveux d'ébène derrière son épaule. Elle tourna la page et sourit de plus en plus en découvrant les autres clichés. Lena dans les bras de son père, en train de manger goulûment, ou encore, serrant sa peluche dans ses petits bras. Chaque nouvelle image faisait éclater de rire la jeune fille, et particulièrement une où son père lui donnait à manger. Le nourrisson avait les joues couvertes de nourriture, mais déjà ce regard qu'Amélie aimait tant.

_« __Je vois que tu avais déjà bon appétit. »_ S'amusa-t-elle en regardant la photo de plus près. On pouvait déjà entrevoir ce qui deviendrait la coiffure habituelle de la jeune fille. En effet, sur chaque nouvelle photo, la brune remarquait les épis châtains de Lena. Même les couettes n'en venaient pas à bout, il y avait toujours une mèche de cheveux rebelles quelque part.

Pendant les heures suivantes, ils continuèrent ainsi à regarder les photos d'enfance de Lena, les anniversaires, les premiers jours d'école, Noël et autres moments amusants de la vie. Amélie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant un cliché où on voyait Lena et Hana. Elles devaient avoir environ un dizaine d'années et été déguisées en San Goku et Bulma pour Halloween.

_« Ahahah ! Tu n'aurais presque pas eu besoin de perruque chérie. »_ Amélie riait aux éclats en regardant les deux amies qui prenaient la pose comme dans le dessin animé.

_« Pff très drôle...On avait passé un temps fou à les fabriquer ces costumes. Tu te souviens Papa ? »_ Demanda Lena en se grattant la tête. _« Heureusement que tu nous as aidé pour faire le détecteur de Dragon ball. »_

_« Oh ça oui, je me rappelle. Mais c'est surtout parce que vous avez eu beaucoup de mal à vous mettre d'accord sur un costume cette année là. »_

Amélie se remit de ses émotions avant de se tourner vers Lena : _« Pourquoi ne pas faire chacune un costume différent ? » _

_« __Hé ben, c'était comme une tradition, on avait toujours un costume du même film ou de la même série. Mais comme tu peux le voir on avait finalement réussit à s'entendre. »_ Lena sortit son téléphone portable et prit la page en photo pour l'envoyer à sa meilleure amie. _« Ça me manque de ne plus faire ce genre de trucs. »_

_« Si tu veux on pourra le faire pour le prochain Halloween ma belle. Qu'en dis tu ? »_

_« Oh ! C'est une super idée ! Merci Amélie ! »_ S'exclama Lena en serrant sa compagne dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit de son père. Celui-ci se gratta le menton avant de déclarer :

_« En tout cas, je suis très heureux que vous vous soyez trouvées toutes les deux, vous faites un beau couple. »_

À ces mots, les joues d'Amélie se teintèrent légèrement de rouge, et Lena sourit fièrement en lui tenant la main. Non pas que la grande brune soit embarrassée de leur relation, bien au contraire. Mais venant du père de sa petite amie s'était différent, encore un peu plus officiel. Cependant cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle vit pourtant le regard enjoué de Lena s'assombrir légèrement au bout d'un moment :

_« Qu'y a-t-il chérie ? »_

_« J'aimerais tellement que maman pense la même chose que toi papa…Elle...Enfin bref, tu sais comment elle est...Moins on parle de ça, mieux elle se porte... »_

_« Oh chérie... »_ Amélie soupira et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille. Daniel posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui :

_« Je le sais...Et j'en suis navré ma grande...Mais sache que ton vieux père sera toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir, je te l'ai toujours dit. Peu m'importe qui tu aimes, l'important c'est que tu sois heureuse. » _

Lena acquiesça lentement, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte et sourit malgré ses larmes.

_« __Pardon, je casse un peu l'ambiance. »_ Bredouilla-t-elle.

Amélie qui détestait voir sa compagne dans cet état, s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Lena avant de se rasseoir. _« __Pas du tout ma belle...Pense surtout à tout ceux qui sont autour de toi, qui te rendent heureuse. Et tant pis pour les autres. »_

Elle entendit la jeune fille émettre un petit bruit d'approbation et sourit doucement. Encore une fois elle fut émue de voir à quel point le lien entre le père et la fille était fort. Et elle le constata une fois de plus en découvrant la dernière photo de l'album. Juchée sur les épaules de son père, Lena tenait le drapeau arc-en-ciel au dessus de sa tête, au milieu d'une large foule. La jeune fille avait troqué le châtain de ses cheveux pour une vive couleur rose, ce qui fit sourire Amélie. Mais ce n'était pas le seul détail qui attira son attention. Il y avait également la joie qui illuminait le visage des deux Oxton. Le beau sourire de Lena, le fait qu'elle portait son éternel maillot de foot, ou encore l'inscription sur le tee-shirt de Daniel. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire 'I love my lesbian daughter'. Amélie laissa échapper un petit rire puis tapota l'épaule de Lena.

_« __Regarde... » _Lui dit-elle en tendant l'album à la petite brune qui le posa sur ses genoux et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Daniel passa ses doigts dans sa barbe en souriant. _« Ça t'allait bien les cheveux roses. »_

_« __Hehe contente que ça te plaise luv...C'était ma première pride alors il a absolument voulu venir avec moi et Hana. »_ Raconta Lena en s'appuyant contre Amélie, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Quand à lui Daniel se leva pour aller refaire du café.

« C'est bien qu'il ait fait ça. Personnellement, je ne suis jamais allé à une pride... »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclama la petite brune, les yeux grands ouverts devant cette soudaine révélation. Amélie afficha une expression entre surprise et confusion. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Et bien...Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. »

« Je comprends, chacun sa façon de voir les choses. J'aime bien y aller, y a toujours une chouette ambiance. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ma belle ? On aurait pu y aller ensemble cette année. » Amélie l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« C'est vrai ?! » Répondit Lena en se redressant sur son siège, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Amélie se mordit la lèvre en la voyant comme ça et posa ses mains sur les joues de sa compagne, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Si ça me permet de voir à nouveau cet irresistible sourire, avec plaisir. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Lena ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son doux baiser. Ce que leur avait dit Daniel un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison. Amélie la rendait tellement heureuse, aucun doute la dessus…La jeune fille s'empressa donc de mettre autant d'amour que possible dans leur baiser.

Un peu plus tard, Amélie se retira des lèvres de sa compagne et la regarda dans les yeux, ses mains toujours sur ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus expressive du monde mais si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là. »

Lena embrassa la paume de sa main doucement et acquiesça, faisant sourire la brune.

« Compris cheffe. »

« Bien. » Ricana Amélie avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. « Oh ! »

La grande brune fut surprise quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa jambe. Patch avait posé sa balle sur les genoux de la brune et s'assit devant sa chaise, remuant la queue joyeusement. Amélie posa un regard dégoutté sur la balle couverte de bave qui reposait sur son jean.

« Tu veux jouer mon pépère ? » Demanda Lena en lui caressant la tête. Patch aboya doucement, attendant sagement sa balle. « Je crois que vas devoir t'y coller luv. »

« Pas question que je touche cette _chose dégoûtante._.. »

« Ohhh c'est rien, tu iras te laver les mains après ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu touchais jamais d'autres trucs gluants...» Lui murmura Lena à l'oreille.

« C'est différent. » Répondit Amélie en se mordant la lèvre. Pourtant elle sursauta de nouveau quand Patch posa sa tête sur sa jambe, la regardant avec un regard larmoyant.

« Ohhh...Trop chou ! » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lena pour attraper la balle et de se lever d'un bond.

« Allez viens toi, Amélie est ronchon pour le moment. »

Patch aboya et courut après Lena, sautant autour d'elle pour que la jeune fille lui lance la balle. Après l'avoir fait languir un instant, elle lança la balle de tennis à travers le petit jardin. Le chien la suivit du regard et se lança à sa poursuite avant de sauter pour l'attraper au vol.

« Wow c'est bien Patch ! » S'exclama Lena et le gratta derrière les oreilles quand il revint vers elle en aboyant joyeusement. La jeune fille lui reprit la balle, avant de la lui relancer.

De son coté, Amélie essuya son pantalon tout en observant sa petite amie du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude des animaux de compagnie et laissa volontiers Lena s'occuper du vieux golden retriever. Surtout quand elle vit à quel point la petite brune s'amusait. En tout et pour tout, elle était contente de leur journée. Contente de découvrir un peu plus son univers, comment et où elle avait grandit. Et surtout contente de voir ce lien si fort entre le père et sa fille.

Et cela ne rendit que leurs au revoir plus triste. Daniel leur promis de venir les voir pour Noël ce qui fit sourire Lena. Mais en attendant, la jeune fille s'endormit bien vite lorsqu'elles montèrent dans le métro pour regagner le centre de Londres. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Amélie quand la jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule. Alors elle sortit son téléphone, et prit une photo qu'elle envoya à Daniel en le remerciant pour cette belle journée.

Lena fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil, un mélange d'anglais et de français, qu'Amélie ne comprit pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Oh toi alors...Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner... »

* * *

Coucou ! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que vu les circonstances actuelles, les updates de mes fics vont être un poil plus rapides xD Bref, prenez soin de vous ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :D


End file.
